Family in Need
by EldestDurk
Summary: Louise is Jack O'neils Sister, he needs help, she joins the team and falls in love, also 2 other people fall in love SamJack pairing *ON HAITUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Stargate SG 1**

Major Davis was having a normal day, he was watching the control room at the moment and things were pretty slow, most of the off world teams wasnt expected back for hours and the other members were on leave.

He sighed to himself as he sat back in his chair and sipped his coffee, he was really tired...sleepy...yawning...

Then he jumped up (And spilled coffee on himself) because the computer started beeping, followed by the stargate activacting, that meant an incoming traveller, he went straight into soldier mode by accessing the iris, the metal thing that covered the gate to make sure that if it was one of the Gould it would be destoryed.

But then the computer started beeping again, SG1's code was coming through

"Damn!" He cursed as his fingers moved over the keyboard yet again and he removed the iris allowing SG 1 safe passage into the complex.

_There early..._ He thought as he waited for their arrival, just to be safe, and get things rolling he got on the phone for Hammond to get to the gate room ASAP.

He looked up as he saw General Hammond running down the stairs (Huffing and Puffing) And into the gate room, he waited as Teal'c, Jonas and Sam jumped, rolled, and dived onto the metal walkway.

"SIR! WE NEED TO CLOSE THE IRIS NOW!" Sam shouted as soon as she could, she stood up slowly wincing slightly, she was obvously hurt, he turned to a solder, and instructed him to bring some medical staff down here pronto, then he turned back to SG1 just as the iris was closing and thuds could be heard.

"What happened? And where is Jack?" He demanded as he looked at them, they were in pretty bad shape, Jonas had blood on the side of his face and he was holding his arm which had been hit with a staff blast, Sam just looked slightly beaten, and Teal'c seemed fine.

They all looked gravely at him, trying to find the words that they couldnt get out.

"Sir, Jack...well, he has been captured..."

- Cue Music -

5 hours after SG1 had arrived through the stargate they were now seated in the breifing room, debriefing and trying to explain to their commander what had happened.

They had been tricked and ambushed, the people of that planet had orders by ba'al to detain people who came through the stargate without means of violence, just trickery, and when SG1 found out it was too late, they were ambushed and Jack had been captured.

"Sir, its not ordinary cage, its...well..." Sam for once was at a loss for words, she turned to Teal'c and motioned for him to speak, he inclined his head at her then turned to Hammond.

"General Hammond, Jack O'Neill's predicament is a very grave one indeed, he is in what we call a blood cage...There is no door, it is infused with his blood to ensure the only way to set him free is with another's blood..."

A/N I know its short but I have the next chapter ready and awaiting!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok I am really sorry, I DID have the next chapter, well most of it waiting, my my brother kinda rebooted the computer and I lost everything! yikes, anyway here it is!

**Stargate SG1**

Things were a little subdued at the mountian, everyone that knew about Jack's predicament, knew Jack and they just hoped that the rest of the team could find some way to get Jack out of there and back home safetly.

Meanwhile the rest of the team after being debreifed and seen to by Janet went their seperate ways, Teal'c was feeling a little ill so he went to his room to began his Knel-No-Reem, Jonas went to Daniel's office and tried to do some work, any work to keep his mind of things whilst Sam went to her lab. She was extremely sad and worried but she tried not to let it show, she soldiered on for a little while until the tears that had been building up finally had an outlet and Sam locked herself in her room.

General Hammond meanwhile had taken to his office, he had phoned personnel an hour ago to get Jacks details, he remembered that Jack had a sister but he didnt know where she was, so here he was, sitting, waiting for that phone call that will finally give them some hope they had all been craving.

He exhaled slowly as he stared at the phone

_Ring Dammint RING!_

Then to his suprise it rang, once...twice...three times before he got over the shock and he picked up the phone

"Yes?..." As he listened to the voice on the other end he sighed slowly and smiled "Right, ok, I'll get Simmons to do it... thank you..." and he replaced the recevier.

So that was that, within the next hour Simmons had been breifed and was on a plane to retrieve Jacks sister Louise from London.

- London, England -

It was about 9.30 in the morning on a Monday but as usual things were slightly busy, and running, so people were running about trying to get out of the rain, but we arent interested in those people, we are just interested in one, Louise.

Usually you can spot her a mile away, with her golden blonde hair, which she had just had cut to her shoulders, her curvy body and even bolder looks, she was a perfect candidiate for a model, but she only did that for a year and got bored of all the backstabbing and bitching so she decided to do her passion, science! She enrolled at her local unversity and had been going for the past 4 years.

But after finishing her course she decided to do her next passion, Archeology. She knew that it was a lot of research but she didnt care, she would do the course, finish with honours and have a job at the end of it, and Louise O'Neil usually got what she wanted!

So on this particular Monday as she was on her way to Universty she didnt really have a worry in the world, all her 'homework' had been done for the week, and she was looking forward the next challenges she would encounter when it rained, she screamed and tried to get to some shelter but it was too late, she was drenched.

After a fulfilling day at Uni Louise was looking forward to a night of relaxiation, she rushed home and had just sat down when

_Ding Dong_

She looked at the door in desperation and whispered 'Im not in go away...' and for the next 5 minutes she had to sit there and endure the endless knocking and the doorbell, she got so worked up that she shouted out, "IM NOT IN!"

After a second the door knocking began again and Louise had no choice but to go and open the door.

"alright alright..." She said as she opened the door and saw 3 people standing outside all donned in uniform "Yes?"

The man with the suit and hat coughed and took off his hat "Ma'am we need you to come with us..."

"What?! im not going anywhere until you tell me what.." and she was interrupted

"Im sorry thats classified information, I cannot tell you why just yet if..."

Louise stood in her doorway and crossed her arms " I repeat I am not going anywhere until you tell me what this is about..."

The officer looked at Louise and sighed, he couldnt tell her anything until they had taken off in the plane, he took off his hat and rubbed his head in a tired gesture, he sighed again and made up his mind to tell her something, a little something that would at least get her onto the plane.

"Its about your brother, he's in trouble..."

Louise didnt hestiate "Ok, just give me a minute, do I need to pack?" the uniformed man nodded so she let them in and shut the door.

An hour and a half later they were in the air.

Louise turned to Simmons (He had finally told her his name) and glared a little angrily as she spoke

"Look, I have been patient long enough, whats going on?"

Simmons nodded to one of his companians who gave him a file, and for the rest of the flight he explained to her about what her brother had been doing for the past 7 years, Louise just stared, shocked at this...little man who was telling her that travelling on other planets was possible, and about other species that are out there and she just stared, her mouth open and once he had finished and asked her if she had any questions it only took a second to ask

"Yea, can I have a drink...Please?"

A/N thats it for now folks lol Im kinda getting stuck about how to do the rest of it so i'll just finish the chapter, and well I hope you like the next chapter, she gets to meet the rest of SG1!


	3. Chapter 3

**Stargate SG1**

Pretty soon the flight was over and so once they landed they were in a car and on their way to the Mountian.

Louise ever since finding out that her brother regularly saved the world was kinda subdued, she just stared out of the window of the car sadly, wondering if she ever knew her brother at all, she shook her head mentally at that, of course she didnt know her brother that well, she had only found out about him about, 3 and a half years ago, she was trying to find her real mother and it led to a woman named Jenna O'Neil and unfortunaly she and her husband had died in a car crash and that led to Jack.

At first he didnt believe her but after a simple DNA test he couldnt deny the truth, he had a step sister.

After that moment they had kept in contact, letters, phone calls and very few visits, but in the last year she barely heard from him and she just asumed that he didnt want to be burdened, but now she knew it was because he was busy meeting new 'people' and going on adventures on other planets.

She took a deep breathe and glanced down at the file on her lap, she had looked at it a hundred times with a thousand questions on her lips but everytime she turned to Simmons to speak all she could muster was a confused look on her face and an open mouth so she gave up.

Not long afterwards they had arrived, and a little while after that (Because of all the military procedures) she was standing in the breifing room.

As she looked around at the faces that looked at her she felt a little nervous, she turned to Simmons who understood her nod and went to get her drink, Louise smiled nervously at the people and sat down opposite a bald fellow, to her left was a blonde haired woman, a bald black guy and a smilely man, on her right was a brunette woman.

"Let me introduce myself," The bald man started "My name is General Hammond and I run this facility, this is Captian Samantha Carter " (The Blonde Woman) "Teal'c" (The bald black guy) "Jonas Quinn" (the smiling guy) "and Dr Janet Fraiser" (The brunette woman)

He was inturrepted then by Simmons who came in and handed a drink to Louise, she looked at the (in her mind) tiny drink and she looked at Simmons who shook his head and left, Louise sighed and drank it in one, her eyes watered, and she felt like the shock she had experienced earlier on was wearing off and she smiled.

"erm... now that I can finally speak...er what am I doing here? I was told that Jack was in trouble? How can I help?"

General Hammond spoke first "Well as you now know Jack and the rest of SG1 go to these different worlds and well depending on what we find make allies, or enemies, we thought that the people of P3X903 were serious about trading with Earth, but they already had a leader, Ba'al, and Jack was captured and is now in a...a blood cage"

Louise frowned a little "Blood Cage?" She repeated "Whats that?"

"If I may..." Teal'c started and then explained what a blood cage was "...and so in conclusion we need your blood to free Jack O'Neil"

Louise even more confused, sat back and folded her arms, "But if you needed just that why didnt you just...take my blood in London then transport it over here?"

Sam smiled as she answered "good question, and the answer is that well it needs to be fresh, so basically it has to be freshly drawn, otherwise it wont work"

"Yea...that makes sense..." Louise said quietly, she wasnt sure about all this but the one pressing matter on her mind was her brother, Jack was in trouble and needed her help, was she really going to ignore it just because she didnt quite understand what they were asking her to do, and she went to Uni! so she made a decision that changed her life forever

" Look Im not really sure if I really understand all of this, " She began " But all I do know is that Jack is in trouble and I seem to be the only one who can rescue him, so whatever it takes I'll do it, besides, it'll be nice to see what he does day in and day out."

General Hammond looked up and Louise (She had stood up) and smiled, he respected the woman in front of him, and was certian now more than ever that this was his sister 

"Ok, heres what we are going to do..." and he began his plan.

He had 4 lots of teams, to accompany SG1 through the stargate and to distract the Jaffa so that Louise, Sam, Teal'c and Jonas can sneak round the back of the house Jack was being held in, although it was more of a mansion than a house, those people lived well!.

An hour after being briefed, and Louise had been trained a little everyone was ready to go, and as Louise stood in front of the stargate she looked wide eyed and breathlessy at the 'waterey' swirling in front of her, she tried to supress her panic and looked at Sam

"How is this possible?"

Sam just smiled and did what Jack had done to her all those years previously, she pushed Louise into the wormhole.

A/N Cool another chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading this one and hope you enjoy the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Nope FCOL () she isn't a 'Mary-sue' (What is a Mary Sue anyway?) she is in her late twenties, she did the model thing for a year when she was 21 so she left at 22, she wasn't a famous model, she just did catalogues more or less, but her passion was science and once she had gotten her degree for that she wanted a change and she was halfway through her Archaeology course when she had to go save her brother, she is just a woman who believes in her options and doing what makes her happy.

**Stargate SG1**

After being pushed into the 'watery swirl' Louise could only describe that what happened next was like walking through an ice storm...butt naked, but she managed to hold on and when she came out the other side she rolled down the grassy slope, and was picked up by one of the soldiers that had went before her.

She was about to say thank you but he silenced her by putting a finger to his lips, understanding him she nodded and shouldered her weapon like how she had been taught. She took this opportunity to look around her, _I might as well take in everything so I can remember this…_ she thought as she smiled _I mean its not everyday that you go visiting another planet to save your brother…_ she sighed as she thought about her brother, she was worried, she didn't know if he had eaten at all, or if he was hurt _ok, just concentrate on one thing at time…_

She looked again around her, it seemed a little hilly and was like a forest all around them, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around

_Oops_

She had managed to walk off a little without realising it, she walked over to where the team was assembled, she turned to look at the stargate and gasped when it shut down

_Wow…._

She shook her head at the magnitude of it all and turned to the group

Since everyone had been briefed on the plan of action they shouldered their weapons, and started moving.

A little while later they felt themselves walking upwards and pretty soon they could see an opening in front of them, the whole team stopped as Sam and Teal'c moved forward to find out where they were at.

After a few minutes they spotted a jaffa patrol, the team (minus Sam, Teal'c and Jonas) moved into position then started shooting, Louise who wasn't used to all the shooting instinctively dropped to the floor she was pulled back up by Sam, and whilst she looked apologetically up at her as they (included Teal'c) moved away from the gunfire/staff blasts and started trekking through the long grass in a wide circle to the place where Jack was.

A little while later they spotted the big house where he was being kept (the people on that planet had been lied to by Ba'al and once he had got what he wanted he killed them all and stayed in the head of the clan's house) they moved a little bit faster and since most of the patrols were heading in the other direction they were safe.

As Louise and Sam broke into the back of the house Teal'c and Jonas stayed outside to keep watch.

Once they got into the house Louise looked around in awe. It was such a beautiful place, they were in some sort of what they would call on Earth a gazebo.

For a little while Louise followed Sam as she made her way through the mansion type home, she tried not to stop as she saw various paintings and weird things on the walls, it didn't take her very long to find a statue in a circular wide room (like a foyer) which made her stop and stare at it, and sure enough a few seconds later she turned to see that Sam had gone.

Louise's eyes widen in fear as she realised that she was on her own, in a strange place, in a different world where she might not survive (she had been told about the Gou'ld and how dangerous they are by different people) she started taking quicker breathes until she was almost hyperventilating and that's when she heard it, the unmistakeable sound of footsteps, but these weren't ordinary footsteps, it sounded like the people were clad in armour or something.

Taking her chance she ran behind the statue (it was of a woman and a man holding each other in an embrace, it was against the wall slightly so she could hide behind it) she tried to make herself as small as possible as she squeezed herself through the narrow gap and stayed there until the footsteps faded away, she waited a few minutes afterwards then she came out of her hiding place and ran for the nearest door.

She didn't realise until the third door she ran through that running through an gou'ld infested mansion house on a different planet wasn't such a good idea, she was just so lost she wanted to cry.

_Calm down just….calm down…_

In her near hysterical state she didn't realise that she had a radio with her, she just instead calmed herself down enough to try a different door, and that's when she saw it.

It was a big room, it looked like a banquet room, with a big long table and half eaten food covering every inch of the table.

Louise didn't have time to look at the beauty of the room, she heard noises so she quickly hid behind the crates that were near the wall.

While she was hidden, Jack was seated above her in the cage, he frowned as he looked down and saw the familiar looking woman hide behind the box of crates

"Louise…." He whispered, he couldn't believe they would be so reckless to get his sister of all people to save him, I mean sure he wanted to be saved, he knew he would but not by his sister…. (he didn't know about the blood cage) He just sat and waited until he was free.

Ba'al meanwhile had walked into the room, he looked about the room and smiled as he eyes travelled upwards to where Jack was, he was going to enjoy this, his servant boy ran beside him and whispered in his ear, after conversing for a few minutes he turned back to Jack

**In Gou'ld voice **_so, we come to an end O'Neill, you will be a nuisance no more_

He grinned as he thought about the hassle free days he would have

_The bomb is in place, and you will die…_

He laughed as he went through another door, and a few seconds later the sound of the 'rings' echoed through the room and Ba'al was gone.

"thank god for that," he whispered when he realised that Ba'al was gone, he shifted himself so he could look over at where Louise was "Louise, quick over there pull that lever!"

Louise had already heard the sound of Ba'al leaving and she moved from the crates when she heard her brothers voice.

Looking over at the direction of where her brother was pointing she saw a small lever sticking out of the wall, puzzled she walked over to it and pulled it down, the cage holding O'Neill descended slowly.

After it had came to a stop on the table, Louise walked over to it

"Hey big bro!" She smiled "Ready to go?"

"Yea, just hurry up, then you can explain to me why they needed you of all people to rescue me!" he paused then "By the way why are you here?"

Louise sighed impatiently "Look, it'll take to long but basically my blood can free you, ok so just…keep back… or something…" She didn't know what to say, all she knew was that they would have to hurry.

Taking the knife she had been given from its sheath she took off her left glove with her teeth and looked at her hand, in one swift motion she cut it.

She didn't realise it just yet but she had cut it a little too deep, but Louise just got to work, she put the knife away and used her ring index finger to 'scoop' up some of the blood and put it onto a bar, the bar where the blood touched just smoked like acid had been put onto there, it sizzled and that part of the cage just melted away!

It took several minutes but pretty soon Jack was free, she gave him her water bottle so he could drink then gave him her gun

"Right lets get outta here!" He grabbed hold of Louise as he walked towards the dining room exit, but they heard a sound, Jack let go of her as he gripped the gun with both hands, and turned the corner quickly and at the same time Sam 'jumped' in front of them

Sam smiled when she realised that Jack that was standing in front of her, she turned to Louise and frowned a little, she couldn't believe that she had lost her, but she was glad they had found her, it could have been a lot worse.

"Carter, we need to get outta here, our '_buddy'_ just activated a bomb and I have no idea where or how long we have, so lets move shall we?!"

Within seconds they were back at the 'gazebo', Jack was first, Sam was second and Louise was last.

Just as Louise was coming out of the 'gazebo', a shot was fired, it was a blast shot

Jack and Sam pushed Louise to the floor and turned behind them and started shooting at the Gou'ld who had fired upon them

"damn…." He swore as she looked at Louise, she had a staff blast on her side, he quickly made sure she was still breathing "Here Teal'c, give us a hand will ya"

Teal'c nodded then picked Louise up.

"We'd better hurry, he has set a bomb…"

And with that they ran, and before the bomb was set off they all made it through the gate, but not without some casualties and deaths.

Immedaitly those who needed urgent medical care (Including Jack and Louise) were taken to the infirmary.

A/N Hey long chapter! Lol so I hope you like and I'll have more soon, hopefully!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N thanks for the reviews! I like them lol so please give me some more! Lol ok next chapter!

Stargate SG1

Louise sighed as she woke up, she opened her eyes, rubbed them and stretched

"Ouch…"

She winced as she stretched, she forgot about her injured side, she reached round with her right hand and gingerly touched it

_Man that hurts… _she thought as she sat back, she frowned slightly as she thought back to what had happened and she smiled, she managed to save her brother, 

_I wonder where he is…_she turned and looked around her but she couldn't see him. She yawned as she laid down, she was extremely tired now, and as she slowly fell back to sleep she wondered where all the other members were…

A little while later Louise was up, eating and laughing with the rest of the 'gang', SG 1 had come to visit her, Teal'c sat in a chair left of her, Jonas sat in the chair right of her, Jack and Sam sat on her bed. They were all playing cards.

After a few games of Gin (Louise was sure Jack was cheating) Jack was called away. He made his apologies, then after promising he will be back he left.

General Hammonds Office

"Jack, how are you?" General Hammond asked as Jack entered the room, he stood up, and indicated the seat nearest to Jack, who looked at the offered chair and sat down.

"Hey, whats up?"

Hammond sighed as he looked at Jack as he sat down in his own seat.

"Jack, we have to move her,"

"No." 

It was one word, a final word, he knew that Hammond wouldn't appreciate being told no since he was the 'leader of the mountain' but he didn't care, he saw the look on Hammonds face and made a look

"No. Sir?"

"Jack, she is a civilian, she has no clearance, we only brought her in to save you, now you are saved she can go, Doc Frasier said she is stable so we are taking her to the military hospital down town."

"But sir, she is all I have left, I want to get to know her more, plus she is a science geek, and she's a history buff as well! Ask her anything…ancient, she'll know"

Hammond sighed again, he knew that Jack wouldn't like it but it was the system and truth was she was a civilian who knew too much.

"Jack."

After about an hour of arguing they finally decided on bringing Louise in, but she was to take all the normal tests for someone in the military and she wasn't to go on any missions at all, she was strictly there for research.

1 Month Later 

It was about 11.30 at night and all through the mountain was quiet, a few people were up and about, doing there usual routine things, this included Louise. She was sat at a computer, she had been typing a report for what seemed like ages, and now she was finally done, she rubbed her tired eyes and sighed leaning back in her chair, all she had to do now was go to sleep

_Ha, fat chance of that…_

She groaned slightly as she sat up and walked into her 'room'

That next morning started like any other, Louise did her usual morning routine and then went to visit Jack.

"Hey Jack!" She smiled when she saw him then sat down in the seat next to him. "watcha doing in the lab?"

Jack sighed as he looked at her, "Oh some sort of Go'uld thing, you know dangerous, might blow up, that sorta thing."

"Oh…" Louise sat there expecting to hear Jack say gotcha or something but he kept looking at her in the semi interested way "Ok…"

Jack started laughing just as Sam walked in with a flat round thing in her hand 

"hey whats so funny?" She asked as she placed the object on the table in the middle of the room then turned back to them

"Oh the usual, death and dismemberment according to my brother…" Louise replied in a nonchanclot way.

Sam knowing what Jack was like just laughed 

"He is…."

"…Just kidding I know," Louise finished "I know my own brother" She smiled as she pinched Jack

"Ow HEY!"

Louise and Sam just laughed, and after a scathing look from Jack they started to talk about the object in hand.

Hours later 

SG 1 were geared up and ready to go, there mission go disable a bomb before they try to send through the stargate at them.

"I think we are being a bit too premature… we don't even know if that's the right code!"

Louise was arguing to Gen Hammond, she had been poring over the object with Sam for a few good hours and still didn't think they had the right code.

General Hammond sighed "well I am sorry Louise but we have to go through with it, it must be the right code otherwise we are all dead" He put his hand on her shoulder as if to soften the blow "I understand your frustration, but the truth is if we don't send them now, we could all die…"

Louise frowned as she looked at Gen Hammond, she know he was right but she couldn't help having a bad feeling about it.

"Fine go, I keep looking at the thing though.." She turned to Hammond "If that's ok?"

Hammond nodded then turned and watched the team wave at them all and then walk through the stargate.

After watching them go through she practically ran to the lab with the object clutched to her chest she muttering "Must decipher, must find out…"

A little while later she was frustrated, she since it was a holographic image she tried to find clues by watching it over and over again but it was no use, again growling in frustration she 'accidentally' knocked it over and that's where she found the second holographic image, and the real code to stop the bomb.

A/N ok here is the next chapter, more coming up in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed and sorry about the wait!

Oh By the way I know that the Military probably wouldn't do anything like that but its my story but if I didn't do it then there wouldn't be a story! Lol enjoy! Oh I like reviews, good or bad just be honest!


End file.
